


With a Wink and a Smile

by Lucifuge5



Category: Flashpoint, due South
Genre: Community: dsc6dsnippets, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Femslash, due South/Flashpoint crossover, snippet tag event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/pseuds/Lucifuge5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding reception, an introduction and the beginning of something sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Wink and a Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "ring" prompt for the fourth Snippet Tag Event.

Frannie is thinking of calling it a night when she sees Elaine walking to her table with a very attractive woman. She sits up and gives them one of her best smiles.

“Frannie, this is my cousin Winnie. She’s a cop. Win, this is Frannie, the best maid of honor in the whole world.” Elaine is about to say something when Ray slides up to her.

“They’re playing our song, Mrs. Vecchio,” he says, extending a hand in invitation.

“Really? ‘cause _Funkytown_ ’s more of a Kowalski-Fraser track,” Elaine replies. “However, I’d love to boogie with my _husband_.”

Frannie stares at the newlyweds as they shimmy their way to the dance floor. She turns around. “So, you’re in the Force,” she says, picking up her glass.

Winnie sits down. “I work at SRU. That’s in Toronto.”

“ _Cute and Canadian!_ ” Frannie thinks before sipping a little bit of champagne. The fizz in the alcohol relaxes her. She leans toward Winnie carefully, happy to be wearing a strapless dress. A mischievous thrill runs through her body when she feels Winnie’s interested gaze on her cleavage. Her excitement builds once she notices the lack of a wedding ring on Winnie’s finger.

“I’m at the 27th. It can be a little rough. Plus I have to wear a _hat_. But, at least, my partner won’t make me drive a burning car . . .” Frannie blinks, a sudden warmth rushing to her face. “Sorry. I tend to ramble when I’m nervous.”

Winnie grins at her. “Nothing to be nervous about, Frannie,” she says, her eyes practically twinkling. “Why don’t you tell me about the burning car?”

Frannie clears her throat and starts to talk. In the back of her mind, she wonders if Winnie’s lips are as soft and kissable as they look by candlelight.


End file.
